


Tongue Tied

by nikadd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of my headcanons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e18 Meta Fiction, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikadd/pseuds/nikadd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on tumblr: Can you make a prompt where gabriel is a mute and keeps trying to tell sam how much he loves him but doesn't know how? Thanks :3</p><p>If you happen to come to a pagan party, never, NEVER drink Dionysus' wine and NEVER talk about your undying love for a particular hunter to a freaking Aphrodite.<br/>You might get your tongue tied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to follow the prompt as much as I could. This was born in the result. I have no regrets.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Aphrodite just had to be a bitch, didn’t she?

 

Gabriel already regretted going to the pagan party. Yes, he promised Thor that he would make an appearance, and could actually leave at any point, but no, he just had to stay, get plastered on Dionysus’ wine, and end up hitting on the goddess of love and beauty. It just wasn’t his day.

In addition to his alcohol driven flirtations he had alcohol driven word vomit. Not good, like, at all.

Note to self: don’t drink if you have things you don’t want to spill to the freaking goddess of love.

She only smirked, a plan forming in her mind, a sly spark glowing in her eyes. “So he makes you tongue tied? I can help.”

Another note to self: don’t accept help from pagans because they are extremely bad in helping.

Aphrodite brushed his lips with a tender touch of her fingers and smiled. Gabriel tried to say something, but no sound escaped his lips. He yelled, but only air left his mouth.

“What did you do to me?” he tried to contact her telepathically, but she only shrugged.

“Telepathy will not work either.” She pointed out as Gabriel was already snapping his fingers trying to get his voice back. After nothing happened, he held her steady gaze and tried to intimidate her with his exterior. She smiled again and continued:

“I can’t take it off, honey. You have to get the one you dream of to do it because no one else is able to,” she replied, and Gabriel attempted to keep his vessel from going pale, “No tricks policy. He is your only hope.”

Gabriel groaned, and, with flashing a “you are now on my trick list” look at Aphrodite, quickly headed towards the exit.

 

***

 

The night he was resurrected was the night the angels fell. He had some doubts about his dad, but now he was pretty sure that God had a sick sense of humor. Fortunately, Gabriel still had his acquired powers of Loki that were separate from his archangelic powers and weren’t affected by the fall. So, without further adieu, he fled to the pagan realm, time to time checking on Earth.

The archangel quickly caught up on everything that has happened over the time of his slumber, so he knew that both of his older brothers were in Lucifer’s cage, Raphael, as many other angels, was killed by Castiel playing Dad. Then Leviathans walked the Earth, and Dad’s tablets were discovered one by one. And Metatron pulled a dick move on every angel, throwing them off the clouds. Gabriel didn’t even try to wonder whom Metatron picked for the third ingredient - all archangels had to memorize the tablets by heart in case something happened; therefore, he knew that the last ingredient was grace of an angel who was in love with a human.

Gabriel always had a soft spot for Castiel, even when Cas was a fledgling. It didn’t surprise him that Castiel of all angels fell for a human, him being fascinated with humanity and all, but angels weren’t programmed to feel that strong. Dean must be one ass important soul if Cas practically shoots rainbows every time they are together. How hard it must be for Sam, that’s a whole different question…

Thinking of Sam got Gabriel nowhere he wanted his mind to go. To be honest, he kinda liked the guy. Sam reminded him of his young self, tired of his family’s constant fighting and wanting something new and simple in his life. Being a trickster was easier, indeed, but, when the family problems put him in a ring of fire (literally), Gabriel had to return.

After thinking so much about Sam, Gabriel decided to check up on the Winchesters, how are they and what they are doing. He concealed himself so he wouldn’t be noticed by an angel or a demon of any level, and went through the veil of realms, focused on the energy of the hunters.

Archangel found himself in Eugene, Oregon, in the middle of a poorly lit room, only natural light seeping through closed jalousie on the windows. Sam was fighting three demons at the same time, no Dean around. One of the demons pinned Sam, who was definitely overpowered, against the wall, and Gabriel was already contemplating on ganking the sons of bitches with his blade ready, but something strange happened. Sam’s eyes lit blue and he threw the demon across the room merely using his hand. Angel possession, Gabriel observed. Sam, or whoever it was inside of him, stood up and spread his wings. Gadreel. It could only be Gadreel, it was his wings Gabriel saw. Not believing his eyes, the archangel noticed that Gadreel was about to kill the demons at once, so he fled.

When he was finally back at his cave in the pagan realm, Gabriel noticed an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. Since he was fallen, he experienced emotions more acutely than before, but this spectrum of emotions he did not want to feel right now. Gabriel didn’t know why he would be hurt seeing Sam being possessed by an angel; for quite a long time he had been perfectly okay with Lucifer taking over Sam. Then what was it now? He wasn’t sure, but thought it was unimportant, so he quickly forgot about it.

Next time he visits the Winchesters, they are in the Men of Letters base. He had some encounters with the librarians before, once he even helped them (not without tricking them afterwards, of course), so he easily sneaked inside through a rabbit hole between realms. What he saw made him stop at his tracks and just watch. The Winchesters and their lady friend were watching some TV show, Gabriel wasn’t paying attention to the TV, no. He was watching Sam Winchester. It was the first time he saw the hunter so calm and relaxed. Gabriel almost felt like putting Sam in a world where he could be free of everything they are fighting here, just so the man was like this all the time. Sam brushed his hair away of his face with his fingers, and the archangel found himself wanting to put his own fingers in Sam’s locks. Catching himself moving forward and almost touching the hunter, Gabriel escaped as quickly as he could, not wanting to think about what he almost thought of doing ever again.

When he saw Sam in a couple of weeks after the bunker incident, it was fully unintentional. Gabriel wanted to test his shapeshifting abilities and became a yorkie for a week. He decided to act as a normal yorkie, and ended up in a cage as the result. It just had to be the animal shelter where some human on hoodoo steroids ate some cats. The Winchesters were there the next day, and Dean smelled like a dog. Apparently, he could also speak to dogs, so Gabriel chose to be useful this time. The idea with a belly rub came to him spontaneously, but he enjoyed it thoroughly. Gabriel teleported back home right after Dean let the dogs out. After the rub he felt all fuzzy inside, yet felt a little bad for using Sam as a human dildo. He still was not over his warm feelings he experienced in the bunker watching Sam, but what could he do.

The final nail in the coffin was his dream. Angels don’t have to sleep, but they were able to do it, and Gabriel found pleasure in burying yourself in soft pillows and blankets and thinking about the randomest crap from clouds to american education system and slowly drifting off into land of dreams. But the dream that he had a couple of nights after he saw Sam the last time was as enjoyable as it was confusing for the archangel. He dreamt of sitting in bed with Sam under the blankets and watching TV, their backs against the wall and shoulders touching. Gabriel’s hands were exploring Sam’s hair, completely ignoring what was going on on the screen. He watched Sam; the same relaxed smile on his face, his hands lying freely in his lap. The light in the dream was soft and soothing, and the hunter seemed to glow. Not in an angel kind of way, but in this human kind of way, as if everything was awesome and Sam was happy. It felt so real that the dreaming Gabriel couldn’t help it. He turned Sam’s face to face him with one hand, putting another hand on the hunter’s chest. Sam smiled down at him, and Gabriel felt his heart fluttering. He closed the distance between them and… woke up.

At first Gabriel thought it was an extremely odd dream to have, but when it repeated the next night, he knew what was going on. He couldn't deny it forever, could he?

He, Gabriel, archangel of the Lord, on-and-off Trickster Loki, pagan god, was falling for Sam Winchester.

He sees Sam again in a month after the last time. He couldn’t bring himself to search for him because he knew if the Winchesters were on a hunt and Sam got hurt he wouldn’t be able to stay concealed for long and would rush to help the hunter. He kept having dreams similar to the first two, but they all differed in some things: sometimes they were watching something different, sometimes they weren’t watching anything at all and just cuddled and kissed. One night they had a very intense make out session, but nothing else happened; however, Gabriel had to spend some time in the shower getting rid of another human function he had. So when he saw Sam again, the memory of that dream washed over him like a tsunami.

The brothers were investigating something in a health spa, and Sam was undercover as a fitness trainer. In a fitness trainer’s attire. Gabriel didn’t want to let his thoughts travel downstairs, but they did, and he could only sigh watching how Sam showed the spa patients what to do. The archangel was flushed, and after twenty minutes of shameless staring at the hunter’s back muscles and everything below, left for his home, retreating to take a very long and a very cold shower. Only on the next day he remembered that hadn’t sensed any angelic presence in Sam. Gadreel was out, and it felt good.

Gabriel decided to take a break from Sam. Seriously, he already had every night of blissful bed sharing with the man, why not visit Castiel for a change? He doesn’t have to know. And as if God was still somewhere here, Gabriel ended up visiting his brother when he wasn’t alone. A copy (a quite believable copy, he gave Metatron that) was telling Castiel in some shop near the road to become the leader for the angels against Metatron. Thanks to Metatron’s continuity error, Castiel knew it wasn’t real. Gabriel acted quickly; destroyed the copy, and appeared in its place. His brother asked whether he is alive. The archangel wiggled his eyebrows and fled, hoping that Metatron hasn’t noticed the change.

 

And that was when Gabriel got an invitation from Thor to come to a party, pagans only. Kali hasn’t told anyone else about Gabriel’s true identity, so he wasn’t nervous about going there. If only he stayed away from pagan alcohol…

 

***

 

Sam was sitting in the library and researching for a case. Cas was angry at Dean and Dean was angry at Cas, and Sam didn’t even try to ask them to help him. They would only groan and snap the whole time, especially Dean, Cas being a more passive-aggressive one.

So here he was, reading about rare voodoo artifacts when someone entered the room.

“Dean? Is that you?” Sam asked loudly, his eyes still on the pages, “I thought you wouldn’t be awake for at least three more hours.”

No one answered, and Sam looked up. And jumped out of the chair in shock.

“You?!” the man exclaimed, shutting his eyes and opening them again to see whether it was really Gabriel standing in front of him and not a hallucination caused by excess of caffeine.

The archangel (no, it wasn’t coffee’s fault) waved his hand in a childlike manner and grinned at the hunter.

“We thought you were dead! You were dead!” Sam still couldn’t stop staring at him.

Gabriel shrugged, and started doing something with his hands, showing weird signs Sam didn’t understand.

“What? I don’t understand.” Sam said, and the trickster sighed and pointed at his open mouth.

“You are hungry?” the man still wasn’t getting it.

Gabriel sighed again and started making talking gestures with his hands.

“You can’t talk?” it dawned on Sam, and Gabriel nodded. “Why?”

The archangel made an indefinite sign, and the hunter understood it as “long story”.

“Okay,” Sam replied, and then added, “How do we get rid of whatever it is?”

Gabriel stopped and moved his weight from one foot to another, hesitating. He didn’t expect Sam to get to that just yet, but then his mind remembered that it was Sam Winchester in front of him. The Sam Winchester he spent last months thinking about. The archangel licked his lips absently listening to whatever Sam was saying on the background; he listened to Sam’s timbre of voice, watched how those lips moved, sounds escaping them.

“Gabriel?” The sound of his name leaving Sam’s mouth happened to be too much.

“Gabriel!” Now Sam was seriously worried. Gabriel was falling down. Sam reacted quickly enough to catch the archangel mid-fall. He was unconscious, Sam checked. Not dead, angels don’t die that easily, especially archangels. He brought Gabriel to the couch in the living room. After he checked the archangel for consciousness again, he dialed Cas.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Hello, Sam,” Cas answered after a slight pause.

“Where exactly are you?”

“At the door of the bunker.”

“Oh,” So Cas was here, “Great. Please, come in, we have a problem.”

“Is something wrong with Dean?” The angel sounded worried.

“No, um, Dean is alright. It’s Gabriel.”

Sam heard someone walk fast behind him.

“What happened?” Cas asked putting his hand on Gabriel’s forehead, “He is unconscious.”

“Yes, he passed out while we talked. Well, I talked. He couldn’t make a sound for some reason.”

“Interesting,” Cas noted, is hands checking something on the back of Gabriel’s head, “Anything else? What were you talking about when this happened?”

“I asked him if we could help him get rid of whatever got him tongue tied, and he just dropped. I caught him from falling on the floor.”

“Thank you, I am sure he would appreciate it.” Cas said, releasing Gabriel from his hands, “I think I know what happened.”

“What?” Sam asked, watching Gabriel’s calm, resting face. Does he always look like that when is not planning on screwing with people?

“It’s work of another pagan god, I am sure. By the energy accumulated around his halo I presume it was Aphrodite.”

“Aphrodite as in Greek goddess of love Aphrodite?” Sam’s eyes widened and he looked up to see if Cas is serious. Yes, that was his serious face.

“There isn’t anyone else by that name among deities.”

“But why making him pass out? Do you think he insulted her somehow and this is her revenge?”

“No, that would be more in Dean’s style.” Cas replied, and Sam noticed a small smile on Cas’ face. Maybe he couldn’t stay mad at Dean for that long.

“But what then?”

“Are you familiar with fairytales, Sam?” Cas stood up straight.

“Uh, yeah, we kinda deal with fairy tales everyday, Cas.” What was Cas talking about?

“No, I mean fairy tales that make it into film adaptations.”

“Oh, like Disney?” Sam laughed when the angel nodded, “Where do you know that from?”

“Metatron shared everything he has read or watched with me so I wouldn’t find myself in awkward situations when I don’t understand what book or TV programme Dean and you refer to.”

“Like you understood the Death Star analogy?”

“Yes.”

“So, what’s with Disney?”

“I believe Aphrodite used something similar to what Ursula did with Ariel and Maleficent with Aurora.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sam looked back at the archangel. Gabriel - a Disney Princess? That would be hilarious.

“He couldn’t talk just like Ariel. And he fell unconscious just like Aurora. Or Snow White, I forgot Snow White.”

“Okay,” Sam pushed his hair out his face, “I understand not talking. Aphrodite did it. But passing out? He didn’t touch or eat anything while we were talking.”

“There must have been something that stimulated it...” Cas squinted as he always did, “Can you please repeat for me everything you said right before he fell?”

“Uh, okay. I asked him how we could get rid of this thing. Then he just kinda stood there staring at me, I thought he wanted me to continue guessing things. So I asked if another angel did it. Or demon. Or djinn. Or some other creature. He was still staring, like he was fixed on something, so I asked him “Gabriel?”, and he fainted.”

“Uh-huh,” Cas nodded, “Was it the first time you said his name this evening?”

“Now that you mentioned it, yes, I think so, yes,” Sam said, wondering what was Cas talking about. Such a confusing day for poor Sam today is.

“Oh,” Cas only whispered, smiling down at his older brother, “Well, that is unexpected. But… Yes, I am positive that could work.”

“What was unexpected?” the hunter repeated, still not getting what Cas meant by that, “What could work?”

“Sam, I don’t want to offend you, but it is quite simple to solve.”

The hunter scratched his nose. Aphrodite, Disney, fairy tales, Aurora, Ariel…

Oh.

“Oh.”

“Do you get it?” the angel asked him, but Sam wasn’t listening, not really.

Gabriel was a freaking real life Disney princess.

In love.

With Sam.

“Is that possible? For an angel to be, um -”

“In love with a human?” Cas finished for him, and Sam couldn’t help looking at Gabriel again.

“Uh, yeah. That,” Sam babbled and looked away, just so he wasn’t looking at either archangel who was freaking in love with him apparently and his best friend who looked at him in awe.

“Yes. It’s extremely rare, since angels can have only one mate, and usually they choose other angels or angels from other realms.”

“Wait, you said you guys have only one mate meaning if he is, uh,” Sam couldn’t help blushing a little, “in love with me, I am his soulmate?”

“Yes, Sam, that is exactly what I meant.”

The Winchester sunk into a chair next to the couch occupied by the archangel. Having someone in love with you is one thing. Having someone in love with AND there is no one else in the entire world they could ever be happy with other than you is a different thing.

“Are- are you sure he is in love with me? I mean, we didn’t really see each other that much that would be enough to develop feelings. Even for him, I mean...”

“Sam, you are babbling.”

“I KNOW, CAS!” he snapped, because - for God’s sake! - he had an unconscious archangel-trickster in love with him! The one who killed his brother over and over and over again just to teach Sam a lesson! The one who put him and Dean into a crazy TV land! He basically forced them to say yes to Lucifer and Michael!

But he did help them in the end. Gabriel was the one to give them a plan for how to seal Lucifer in the cage. He died - even if was resurrected or faked it, but still - for them, going against his own brother.

“Tell me what I’m supposed to do,” Sam rolled up his sleeves and stood in front of Cas.

“I believe the Disney way of solving this problem would be appropriate,” Cas stated quietly. Sam understood. He lingered at first, glancing at Cas. Now the angel wasn’t taking hints.

“Uh, Cas?” the hunter spoke, “I’d prefer to, uh, do it with no one looking.”

“My apologies,” Cas responded and hurried to leave the room.

Finally alone, Sam sighed and sat down on the floor facing Gabriel. He was looking down on the archangel. It was just a kiss. He could do it. It’s not like Gabriel would smite him after this, is it?

Sam leaned in and brushed Gabriel’s lips with his own. Nothing happened, but he didn’t expect the curse to lift from a peck on the mouth. Sam angled the archangel’s head with right hand, and, after a pause, kissed him.

For a couple of moments nothing was happening. Sam was kissing Gabriel slowly and carefully, afraid to do something wrong. He put his free hand on archangel’s waist and pulled him closer, his own body tense because of the uncomfortable position. When he decided that it wasn’t working and started pulling away, he got pulled back by two strong arms embracing him. Gabriel started kissing back. This kiss was way more passionate than the previous, and Sam let out the most beautiful sound Gabriel ever heard. Sam himself was surprised at his reaction to Gabriel’s kiss, so he was too stunned to notice when trickster slid tongue inside of Sam’s mouth. The man groaned and pulled Gabriel closer, hands touching everything they could. However, the position they were in wasn’t stable, and trickster ended up strangling Sam to the floor. The pain shot through his shoulder from hitting the hard floor, and Sam realized, at last, what was happening.

They were making out on the floor in the bunker, right in front of the hallway from where they could be noticed by Cas or Dean. Gabriel’s hands were roaming under his shirts, and his own hands were on archangel’s hips and lower back, squeezing and rubbing. Both of them were full on aroused judging by the bulges in their jeans. Sam stopped kissing abruptly, and Gabriel sat up, letting Sam breathe. They stared at each other, cheeks hot and mouths open, breathing loudly. Only now Gabriel started remembering how he ended up here, on top of Sam freaking Winchester, so undone under him.

Oh, yeah. Aphrodite being a bitch.

“Thank you,” Gabriel said, “I am sorry for showing up like that. And for this whole thing. I should go.”

He quickly got up and headed towards the exit.

“Wait!” Sam shouted, and archangel turned around. The hunter was already on his feet, walking towards Gabriel. “Is it true?”

He knew what Sam meant, but wanted to hear him say it. “What is?”

“Angels being able to fall in love only once? Cas told me.”

“I know.” Gabriel admitted. “I could hear and feel everything that was happening around me, I just couldn’t move.”

“Oh. Well, uh, is it true?” Sam repeated.

Archangel nodded.

“And you love me.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Sammykins. You don’t have to take me as your responsibility.” He tried to make a joke, but Sam wasn't laughing. “Aw, come on. I’m not gonna die without another belly rub.”

“Belly rub? What are you talking abou - Wait, you were the yorkie?!” Winchester actually laughed at this. “ Thanks for the help with the hoodoo guy, then.”

“You are welcome, Samsquatch. Now, I need to go.”

“No,” Sam’s expression returned to serious and he grabbed Gabriel’s shoulders. “We have to talk about this.”

“There is nothing to talk about, Sam,” archangel whispered because Sam was extremely close to him, again, and the memories of what happened just a couple of minutes ago were very clear in his mind. “I will leave and will not bother you ever again.”

Sam stared right at his eyes. They were of a beautiful, deep honey color, practically gold glowing under sunshine. Right now they were radiating melancholy disguised as indifference, but something else was there. Hope?

“What if I don’t want you to leave?” He spoke slowly, watching how little spark of hope grew in those golden eyes. “What if I want you to bother me?”

Gabriel relaxed a little, but still was quite tense. “I don’t want your charity, Winchester.”

“I am not donating anything,” Sam smiled, “This is a deal benefiting both sides.”

Archangel grinned, finally getting what the hunter was saying. “I love it when you talk law to me.”

Sam grinned again. They both were smiling a lot after.

 

***

 

“Dean, how did you know that Sam had hidden feelings for Gabriel?” Cas asked when they finished another bottle of beer. They’ve been sitting in Dean’s room the whole time, just talking about everything. Cas wasn’t mad at Dean anymore for getting the Mark; he understood that they needed everything they could get against Abaddon. He just wished Dean was more careful with it.

“I spent too much time around Sammy to know when he is crushing on someone. I heard him once having a talk with himself, he had something like a sexuality panic. Then I noticed him looking at Gabriel in that pagan motel like the angel was the elephant in the room, and there was an actual elephant in the room! So I put two and two together.”

“Gabriel’s death must have left him in shock.”

“He still keeps the DVD in his bag. Good thing you noticed the son of a bitch being there with you in Metatron’s trap and contacted Aphrodite, or poor Sammy would continue to sulk.”

“I am glad, too, Dean.”

“Want some pie? I think they already moved to Sam’s room.”

Cas nodded, and they went to have some pie in a diner in town.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review, please :) Really want to know what you guys think.


End file.
